The present invention relates to a variable-speed reproducing method for a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR) for recording a transmitted ATV signal on tape and variable-speed reproducing and normal-speed reproducing the recorded signal.
Generally, if a compressed ATV signal is recorded on a tape of 1/4", as shown in FIG. 1, it is very hard to variable-speed reproduce the compressed ATV signal because a location in a track and the amount thereof which a head reads vary in accordance with different speeds in variable-speed playback.
In a conventional technology, there is a method for loading data useful in variable-speed playback only on a common area out of locations where a head traces along tracks in different speeds. There is another method for loading data useful in variable-speed playback on a location where the head traces along a track in respective speeds. However, in the first method, the common area is so small that the data to load should be reduced, resulting in bad picture quality. In the second method, the data should be loaded on a predetermined location in accordance with speeds, resulting in difficult and complicated tracking by the head.